AET is generally safe, inexpensive, and can easily be made available and accessible to almost everyone. It requires no approval by regulatory agencies and is thus available as a medically prescribed and supervised intervention almost immediately following confirmation of its safety and efficacy. Six-minute walk distance is associated with improved HRQoL in patients with ILD and in specific subsets. Effective use of AET as a rehabilitative intervention could have a high degree of impact on personal and public health outcomes in this advanced lung disease subset. Total Number of Subjects Screened=161 Total Number of Subjects Enrolled = 28 Total Number of Subjects Enrolled in the current year = 4 Total Number of Subjects Enrolled that dropped this year =0 Number consented (including screen failures and withdrawals/dropouts): over the life of the protocol = 42 since last CR = 6 (4 subjects are considered enrolled as having completed randomization; 2 subjects were not enrolled due to screen failure - see below) The 2 subjects who were consented to the study but were not enrolled due to screen failure: One patient was screen failure due to pulmonary hypertension One patient withdrew due to family emergency